


Safe with Love

by remyjemy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual James Potter, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Regulus Black, Good Regulus Black, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, POV Regulus Black, Person of Color James Potter, Pre-First War with Voldemort, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young James Potter, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Sirius and Regulus run away from the Black household and go the the Potter mansion.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 208





	Safe with Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I got this idea this morning and just hammered it out all day! to the discord group, this was the secret regulus ive been working on!! hope you like the angst >:) love y'all! tw for some child abuse by walburga

It was pouring rain that night.

Regulus hated the rain.

“You all bundled up?” Sirius asked him, adjusting his scarf.

Regulus nodded, pulling on his mittens, “You all packed?”

Sirius nodded, “Both trunks have been shrunk down. Easy to put into the bag now.” He had a cloth bag around his shoulders, containing both their trunks, packed with everything they own. 

Regulus took a deep breath and looked around his room one last time. It was quite baron with everything gone and packed. A small part of his would miss this place but he knew he’d be happier. Happier with him.

Sirius slowly opened the door and looked down the dark hallway, “Coast is clear.” He whispered.

Regulus nodded and held onto Sirius’ hand as they snuck out. They needed to stop by the broom closet to get their brooms. The plan was to fly all night to James’ place and live there until school started back up. Regulus didn’t know what would happen once he went back to Slytherin, but Sirius assured him they'd talk to McGonagall about it.

They managed to get their brooms and started for the door before a small voice spoke out.

“Master Regulus?”

Regulus jumped slightly and turned around, seeing Kreacher with two small bags.

“Kreacher is glad he caught you before you left. Kreacher made you too food for the journey.” Kreacher went up to Regulus and handed him the bags.

“Thank you, Kreacher. I’ll miss you.” Regulus whispered with a smile. He handed one of the bags to Sirius. “Remember not to tell mother or father where we are.”

Kreacher nodded, “Kreacher will make sure master Regulus is safe.”

“Thank you. You be safe as well. You don’t have to take their shit.” Regulus hugged Kreacher.

Kreacher hugged back, “Ah, but it is Kreavher’s duty to serve the Black family.”

Regulus sighed, “I know… just… I’ll be thinking about you. Goodb-”

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK, WHERE ARE YOU?!” A shrill voice bellowed. Lights started turning on and the two brothers knew they weren’t going to leave without a fight.

Regulus stood back up and got out his wand. Sirius pushed Regulus behind him, getting into a defensive position.

“Get the brooms ready.” Sirius said.

Walburga rounded the corner, hair in curlers, face in a scowl, “And where do you think you two are going?”

“Away.” Sirius replied calmly. “From you. From this horrid fucking family.”

“You will watch your tongue, Sirius.” Walburga snapped. “And you… Regulus… I expected more from you.” She spat.

Regulus cowered more behind Sirius. 

“Come back here, Regulus. I’ll help you be the heir. A proper heir to our family.” Walburga said.

Regulus shook his head, “Fuck you!”

Walburga scowled and sent a curse to Regulus, being blocked by Sirius. He fell back into Regulus’ arms and his side started to bleed.

“Sirius!” Regulus panicked, holding onto his bleeding brother. “You bitch!” He said towards his mother. 

“I can help you, Regulus. You’ve been poisoned by your disappointment of a brother.” She said, eyes aflame.

“Reg, let’s just go!” Sirius said through gritted teeth.

“No. No! You have made us miserable! I hate you! You will never be my mother. You’re just an evil narcissist who just cared about image! You’re a joke to the wizarding world!” Tears were streaming down Regulus’ face as he screamed at his mother, “I hope you rot in hell!”

The next thing Regulus knew, he was on the ground, face in pain. There was a little blood on the ground as his ears rang and he felt Sirius pick him up and cast some kind of spell at Walburga and soon, she was frozen to the ground. Petrificus Totalus most likely. 

Regulus held onto Sirius and their brooms and ran with him, as they both got drenched from the rain. He looked behind him to see his mother, frozen on the floor. She’d be fine. 

Regulus handed Sirius his broom and mounted his own, taking off right away.

Sirius was right there next to him, a Point Me spell leading the way to the Potter mansion. Regulus’ face still stung badly and by then, he had figured out there was a giant cut on his face. 

The rain kept going, even into early hours of the morning. The sun rose, but was covered by clouds. Very fitting to their situation. 

Regulus was getting more and more tired, just wanting to flop down in a bed and sleep. Maybe have him in bed with him. They haven't been able to share a bed for two months and he missed it. The newly fifteen year old missed his boyfriend.

Soon, at around five am, a large mansion appeared over the hills and Sirius started to head for the ground. Regulus followed and landed with ease. Him and Sirius rushed to the door and pounded on it. The blood on Regulus’ face was dry but it still hurt, but he had no clue how Sirius was holding up.

Seconds later, the door flew open and James attacked Sirius in a hug, who winced, “Bloody hell, let’s get you both inside.”

Once inside, they were met with Euphemia and Fleamont Potter, James’ parents, with all different kinds of vials and potions and bandages. Looks like Sirius warned James in advance.

Euphemia immediately went to Regulus’ side and started to dote on him, “Oh dear, what did that evil woman do to you?”

“I dunno what spell it was, but it split open my cheek.” Regulus said softly, a little taken aback by the care and kindness he was given.

“I see that. So terrible.” Euphemia sighed, “Does it still hurt?”

Regulus nodded, “How’s Sirius?” He asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Fleamont and James will take care of him. Don’t you worry, dear.” Euphemia assured. “Let’s give them some privacy.” She led Regulus down the hall into a study. There was a desk with a lot of paper on it and a couch against the opposite wall.

“Sit, sit, please.” Euphemia motioned to the couch. 

Regulus sat down and sunk into the softness of it. He didn’t realize how exhausted he felt.

“You must be tired.” Euphemia smiled, getting out a wet washcloth and some potions. She started to clean the cut.

Regulus winced a bit, “Is it that obvious?” He asked, half serious.

“I’ll make sure you two get your rest when we're done. James is going to sleep on the couch, while you two can take his room and the guest room.” Euphemia said.

“Oh um… He can have his room. I’d like to be close to Sirius… please.” Regulus said nervously. He didn’t think he could handle being alone anytime soon.

“You sure you’re not just saying that so you can be with James?” Euphemia asked cheekily.

Regulus’ face blushed a bright red, “So you know?”

“Yes. And I’m fine with it. It… It’s unexpected but cute. We support you, just like we supported Sirius.” Euphemia gave Regulus a motherly smile.

She finished up cleaning the cut and patted it dry. She applied a potion to it that dulled down the pain and handed Regulus a jar of scar cream, “Put that one twice a day until the scar has faded to your liking.” 

“Thank you so much.” Regulus said.

“Of course. You’re family now, darling.” Euphemia stood, “Want to see Sirius and James?”

Regulus nodded and got up, following her back out to the living room. There was Sirius, laid out on the bigger couch as James sat in the love seat, just chatting with him. Regulu smiled. They really were like brothers. Sirius was glad he had him, especially before Regulus realized that his mother had been feeding him lies. Reg cleared his throat to make himself known.

James turned his head and immediately stood up. He had gotten taller over the summer, more fit as well. Maybe for Qudditch. He was captain now. Reg was still seeker for the Slytherin team… although maybe for not much longer.

Regulus smiled at the taller boy, “Your hair grew.”

“So did yours.” James grinned back. He went forward and kissed Regulus happily.

Regulus kissed back and heard Sirius groan. 

“Grooosssss.”

James pulled back laughing, “Hey! I have to put up with you and Remus kissing so you can put up with us.”

“But, I’m injured! I shouldn't have to be subjected to you snogging my brother!” Sirius said.

“Oi, I’m injured too!” Regulus said.

James cupped Regulus’ cheek gently, “You okay?” He asked softly.

Regulus shrugged, “I've had worse… still hurts though.”

James’ eyes lit up for a split second, “i’ll kill her.”

“Please don’t.” Regulus took James’ hand from his cheek and kissed his palm, “Just hold me.”

James’ eyes went soft again as he pulled Reg into a tight hug, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Regulus mumbled into James’ chest.

James rubbed his back but stopped when Sirius snapped, “I want attention!”

“Remus will be here soon.” James said, still hugging Regulus. “Let me love my boyfriend.”

Regulus blushed when James said that. James was the first to say ‘I love you’, of the pair, and Regulus still hadn’t said it back yet. James was very understanding, which Regulus appreciated.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, take it to your room.” Sirius laughed, wincing a bit and holding onto his side.

Regulus immediately became concerned, “Are you okay? What did she curse you with? Does it hurt?” He let go of James and went to Sirius’ side.

“I’ll be fine, Reg, really. What about you? You looked out of it when you first got hit.” Sirius said.

“I was… that… that whole thing seems like a blur…” Regulus sighed, “We’re out of there…”

Sirius nodded, “We are… we’re safe.”

That opened the gates for Regulus. He started to cry softly and rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder. James came up behind him and rubbed his back.

“You’re safe, Reg.” James said quietly. “You both are.”

Later that day, Sirius and Regulus were both equally exhausted. Sirius had moved to the guest bedroom and was snoring away. Regulus was cuddled up with James in his bed, face tucked into the crook of James’ neck. James had his arms wrapped around Reg, holding him safely against his chest. 

“I love you.” James said after a bit. “You know that, right?”

Regulus nodded, “I know…”

“And you don’t have to say it back yet. It’s scary, I know.” James kept going. “I-I know you care about me and-and you like me and all that.”

Regulus cupped James’ cheek, “James… I know you love me.” He smiled softly. “I...I love you too.”

James’ face lit up, “You do?”

Regulus smiled and nodded, “I do.”

“You love me?”

“Yeah!”

“Like… actually?”

Regulus laughed, “James, yes! I love you!”

James leaned in and kissed Regulus deeply. Regulus kissed back just as deep and smiled. He was so in love with James Potter.


End file.
